Problem: A red backpack costs $$1$, and a popular pink pair of jeans costs $9$ times as much. How much does the pink pair of jeans cost?
Solution: The cost of the pink pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the red backpack, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $1$ $9 \times $1 = $9$ The pink pair of jeans costs $$9$.